The Other Side
by luv2laugh
Summary: Ron, Ginny, and Luna's attempt to escape from the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries. 5th book


Ron, Ginny, and Luna's Experience as they Escaped the Death Eaters

From the 5th Harry Potter Book

Harry, Neville, and Hermione were ahead running past the rows toward the nearest door. Ron who was close behind them was immediately pulled back by Ginny where she and Luna had crouched behind shelf 67.

"What are you doing?" whispered Ron, "they'll surely get us if we don't get out of here!"

"We wouldn't have made it in time! Luna tripped on her way out, we couldn't just leave her!" whispered Ginny.

Ron peered out the side of the shelf and saw the dark cloaks of the Death Eaters whipping past. "Kill any of the ones that you find." Said a cold voice that he recognized as Lucius Malfoy.

Ron had gone pale in the face. Just hearing the word "kill" sent a chill up his spine. He looked back at Ginny and Luna knowing that he was responsible for them.

Quickly he tried to think of a plan, but before he had a chance Ginny had pulled him back. Before he knew it they were running in the opposite direction.

They continued to run as fast as they could as the gleaming glass balls turned into luminous blurs. Luna led them as they went to an abrupt stop at the last shelf and peered along the side. She quickly turned signaling to them that the coast was clear and ran towards a black door, bolted along the edges.

As the door was locked Luna whipped out her wand while peering out to see if anyone was near. "_Alohamora!_" she quickly muttered as the lock opened itself. As Ginny pushed the door open it began to make a loud shrieking sound as if someone was yelling in dire pain. She stopped quickly with a pale expression on her face. Voices started to yell and footsteps began to move closer towards them. Ron dazed in fright snapped back into reality and pushed the door open as the screeching continued to ring through their ears.

They quickly piled themselves into the room stricken with fright as Luna shoved the door closed and yelled "_Lukom!_" as the door sealed shut.

The three of them had been so shaken that they had not immediately noticed the whispering voices filling dark room.

"Who's saying that?" said Ron.

"I don't know it might be from over there" said Luna as she pointed towards what seemed to be the middle of the room. Floating in the air was a large cauldron dispersing multicolored fumes. The three of them gazed at the luminous scene mesmerized until a loud knocking came from the door.

Without warning the door flew open as three Death Eaters stood there surveying the room. "The must be in here" said the voice of a woman.

Come out come out wherever you are" said the mocking voice.

Ron, Ginny, and Luna had by then crept to the side in search of something to hide them.

"Enough of this nonsense, _Lucidus!_" yelled an angry man's voice. The room immediately lit up from an unknown source, revealing Ron, Ginny, and Luna. But before the Death Eaters had a chance to attack Ginny yelled, "_Impedimenta!_" quickly throwing back the three Death Eaters against the wall.

"Oh so you want to play games don't you now. Well then I think I'd like to play!" said the mocking voice of the woman, "_Risibilis!_"

A yellow light shot out of her wand and hit Ron. Ron was overcome with a fit of laughter, "Haha, Ginny, why's your hair so red? You look silly!"

"How's that for games?" said the mocking Death Eater, Ginny knew she had a satisfied grin on her face, despite the fact that she had a mask on.

"Now I'm tired of these fun and games, its time to end you three." Said the woman's voice. "_Avada_—" Before she was able to finish the curse Luna had shot out her wand and yelled "_Petrificus Totalus!_" making the Death Eaters immobile.

"Come on we don't have much time!" yelled Luna. Ginny grabbed Ron as he sat their giggling and pulled him after Luna.

"Here is another door." Said Luna as she wrenched open a small brown door. They pushed Ron through first as he said, "Haha this is a tiny door, who's it for? Elves? Haha…" By then the Death Eaters had begun to stir and head towards them.

"Hurry!" yelled Ginny. Luna scrambled through the small door as Ginny slammed the door closed as hard as she possible could, not realized that her foot was not securely in yet.

"OUCH!" she yelled in pain while reopening the door to pull her leg in. Through the crack in the open door she saw the approaching bodies of the Death Eaters and with her remaining strength pulled the door closed which instantly locked itself.

Overcome with pain Ginny used her arms and pulled herself through the tiny tunnel. As they crawled out of the tunnel they realized that they were back in the brain room, finding Harry, Hermione, and Neville prepared for the next challenge that they would be forced to face.


End file.
